1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mounting structure, and in particular to a connector mounting structure for connecting a modular connector or an SFP connector to a printed-wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the above-mentioned connector mounting structure, e.g. a plug-in unit 1 shown in FIG. 19 has been known. This plug-in unit 1 connects a connector 3 which functions as a communication interface for a communication device 2, electric equipment (now shown), and the like mounted to a printed-wiring board 100, and enables the connector 3 to be connected to an external device through a front board 200 fixed to the printed-wiring board 100.
For the above-mentioned connector 3, various ones are used according to communication purposes. Specifically in the Internet communication or the like, a modular connector of an RJ-45 type or the like is generally used. In such a case that a communication distance, a communication capacity, or the like is high, an SFP (Small Form-Factor Pluggable) connector for an optical communication is widely adopted.
Prior art examples [1] and [2] of a mounting technology of the modular connector and the SFP connector will now be described referring to FIGS. 20A-20D, 21A-21D, 22A, and 22B.